Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-5686854-20160623213356
Nun ... ich hatte bisher in den 2 Jahren noch nie ein Problem, und ich hoffe, es wird auch dabei bleiben xD Freizeit Ja schon, daher schrieb ich auch "schmalere", weil mir die meisten Kleider an den Schultern zu groß sind; also weniger an der Breite, sondern an der Höhe liegt es ... was soll's xD Nun, es ist ja nicht so, als ob der Zivildienst sinnfrei wäre ^^ Spitznamen Oh ... auf Sandri oder Sanddorn ist keiner gekommen? xD Der Fegi aus dem früheren Minecraft-server ist ja Gregor gewesen, oder? Und sonst hätten wir im derzeitigen ja auch noch Wolfi, daher hab ich mich gefragt :D Das lustige in meinem Fall ist, dass meine Familie (bis auf meine Schwester) mir keine Spitznamen gegeben hat, bei meinen Freunden ist es eig. meist Krissi (auch wenn meine Mama diesen Spitznamen hasst, weil es sie zu sehr an das russ. Wort für Ratte erinnert o.o), Krisslibär oder Krissoxyribose (mein Favorit xD). Meine Schwester nennt mich dagegen entweder Xia oder auch Cookie ... meist sind es aber jedesmal iwelche andere Kosenamen, weil es bei uns beiden so eine Art Brauch ist. Früher als sie noch ganz klein war, war sie immer "Bibi" und ich "Oh", but why? XD Ich nenne sie z.B. Viki, Viku, Vikula, Vikuli, Vikulochka, Vik, Kiwi, machmal auch Knuffi oder Schnuffi (oha ... je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr kommt e mir vor, als hätte ich doch etwas Benio in mir XD Aber ich will sie ja nicht heiraten ...) Zum Krisslibär: Vielleicht von allem ein bisschen? Aber ich bin nicht groß ... und kann gar nicht so viel Fett fressen ... und wenn es mal schneit im Winter will ich nicht das nicht verpassen (ansonsten ja xD) ... was das Blut angeht muss ich noch überlegen xD Das mit den Tiernamen war mal meine Idee gewesen xD Aus Cüveyriye (Cü, Cüvi) wurde Cüllkröte/Chillkröte, aus Josephine (wird nur Phine genannt ... Joseph nur gaanz selten xD) Phinebiene, aus Lionel (Lio, Poliolene) Liolöwe, aus Kamali Kamaäleon ... Chiara war iwie schon immer Chivapchichi, Janeth war Jani (manchmal auch "Gar net" xD), Mareike war damals Mareikchen-Geigchen, aber das ist schon 8 Jahre her xD, Mina war immer Mina, Max war Max ... Anime Jaa o.o Wieso ist der Animetitel so kurz!? Also, das OP war mal wieder so eins, wodurch ich nicht recht weiß, was ich von dem Anime halten soll ... vielleicht werde ich ja iwann einen perfekten Handstand können oder so? xD Als ich den Kampf gesehen habe, dachte ich im Prinzip genau dasselbe was der nebenstehende Typ gesagt hat xD Wie es aussieht, kann man mithilfe des Silikons auch eine Waffe parat haben und damit Leute ersticken, während man bewusstlos ist .. alles klar :D Alternativgeschichte -*Antwort folgt demnächst* Ich warte auch nicht darauf, ich hatte die letzten Tage nur kaum Zeit, weil ich wieder unterwegs war ... die nächsten 2 Tage habe ich dann Zeugnisverleihung + Abiball, da wird's auch bisschen stressig ^^ Ja, so stimmt's auch :D Ich hab mich ja entschuldigt :o Nun, du kannst es ja versuchen :) "Boomshakalaka!!" - keine Ahnung (NBA Jam) such creativity